Aquaman vs Rain
Description Warner Bros'. characters gonna clash in one of the hell battle. This deadly fighters of water elements gonna find out who is the superior one! Pools Who are you rooting for? Aquaman Rain Interlude (Burning Tree by Jim Johnston) Wiz: Earth, unlike many planets in our universe, has H2O, substantiation which every living being need to exist. Boomstick: Most people use it only to drink, but there are few guys who thought "Hey, why we shouldn't use it as a weapon?" and BAM, mastered it! Wiz: Like Aquaman, The Heroic King of Underwater City, Atlantis. Boomstick: And Rain, the Gay-ass Purple palette swap ninja from Mortal Kombat. Wiz: Boomstick, you cannot assume that every man wearing that kind of color is gay. Boomstick: For me it's mean that. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who will win this... Death Battle. Aquaman (Aquaman Theme - Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice) Wiz: DC Comic is a enormous universe, containing heroes, villains and such. So it isn't surprising that there was a hero fighting for a better tomorrow for underwater world, especially Atlantis, the mythological city populated by humanoid beings. Boomstick: And his name was Aquaman, The King of Atl... Wait the second. I thought that there was pack of sexy, half-naked mermaids and singings animals. And their king was old gramp. Wiz: That's Little Mermaid Boomstick, not DC. Boomstick: Dammit! I wanted to see these hot chicks. Wiz: *Sigh* Nevermind. Anyways, Aquaman, also known by human name as Arthur Curry, was born in Amnesty Bay, Maine, as a son of lamplighter, Tom Curry, and woman Atlanna. Boomstick: That's a really strange name for a land girl, but it's such, because she was exiled queen of Atlantis! Way to jump on social ladder! Wiz: Atlanna actually told him about this fact on her deathbed, but Arthur already could feel something fishy, as he was growing, he gain powers like '''super strength', incredible speed...'' Boomstick: Of course it wasn't that much comparing to speed which has certain red speedster. Aquaman's abilities also includes breathing underwater and talking to sea animals. I can only imagine it was kinda hard to eat a tuna for dinner, whose you were talking with. Wiz: Well yeah... After receiving education and learning controlling his power, he could become a hero which we all know and love, the Aquaman. (Atlantis - Injustice: Gods Among Us OST) Wiz: Aquaman also possess few other powers, like '''Enhanced Vision', Hearing and Smelling surpassing few times human capacity.'' Boomstick: Also this fishman have Superhuman Stamina, allowing him to swim as was fast like submarine for few hours. Wiz: '''Enhanced Durability '''allows him to do many feats, which are impossible for ordinary human or Atlantean, like diving to amazing 20,000 feet underwater. Also it's allows him to withstand small arms fire without much effect. Of course he can be hurt by bigger guns. Boomstick: Superhuman Reflex, on the other hand, can put Deathstroke to shame. Just... WOW! Actually this makes him bigger badass than I thought he was. Wiz: And last, but not least, '''Water Manipulating', granded by Waterbearer Hand, given by Lady of the Lake.'' Rain Pre Death Battle DEATH BATTLE!!! Results Category:Demon CD Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Water' Themed Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption